1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment for a tractor of the type having a snow or plow blade mounted on the front end thereof for moving snow or other material from one place to another. The tractors of this type in use today are limited to moving the material by a "pushing" action. Accordingly, a material moving job can require an excessive amount of time and some jobs cannot be performed by simply pushing the material around from place to place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art patents known to the applicant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,550,512 and 4,692,089. These patents do not disclose any attachments for converting a tractor from a plow-type vehicle to one having a dump bucket thereon.